Eona
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Eona is a young german girl, who has a very strange past. She can surpass the return to the past thingy. Please read to find out how.


I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own the Germans, Eona, Genzi, Jei, Lecora, and Jez.

Eona, a tall 14 year old German girl, walked into the English room at Kadic. The teacher looked up, and saw her in the doorway. "Class, this is our new student, Eona Hunsch. Did I saw that correctly?"

"It's pronounced Hoonsch."

"Eona was recently enrolled here. Eona please take a seat," she looked around the classroom, spotting only one free desk, "in front of Odd." Some people let out a small gasp, but Eona went right to the desk. Odd looked at his friends and gave them a smile. Eona sat down, but a teacher called her to the door before Odd could do anything.

Eona knew what was going on as soon as the teacher led her in the direction of the principal's office. _They found out. They were the fastest school so far._ Eona sat down in the chair in front of the principal's desk and saw two uniformed officers behind him. "This is a first. You don't need police to protect you, I'm no longer active."

"I can't take the chance if you are. These nice men will take you to the station to see if you're really out. If you are, you can come back, and if you're not, you get a free room at the station." Eona walked out of his office, and went down the hall.

She heard the officers running to catch up with her. She just walked a little bit faster, and when they finally caught up with her, she was in the back of their cruiser. "You would think that she's done this before," murmured one of the officers as he got in.

"Yes, I've done this before, officer. You wouldn't believe how young I was when I was in the back of a cruiser. I've already given myself the rights," Eona said. One of the officers looked back at her, and shook his head. She was silent throughout the ride to the station, and held her head high when she was lead into the station.

The officers were going to ask where they had to take her, but she walked away from them, and burst into an empty interrogation room. "Hello, inspector, is it Jost, now?" she said. She gave a smile. "You've changed your name. The last time I saw you I was nine, and you were Hu…"

"I had to. You ruined my old name," he said, cutting her off.

"It's not my fault. We were forced to join the Force. We were forced to become thieves. You wouldn't believe how many times I wished that I was a normal German girl. You've lived your whole life protected." She looked into the inspector's eyes. "Now, because of you, Jei is in a prison cell, and I had to leave. You don't know what it feels like to have to flee your own country, then have another reject you. I had to be uprooted so many times because of my past."

"I can't change the past."

"You don't care about anything that you once loved," Eona said in a secret language. "Mama, Papa, Jei, me, and even Lecora. You turned your love in just to get a job with the police. Why does this job mean so much to you?" Her emerald eyes bore into his soul. "Are you ashamed of your past? Ashamed of your **blood**?" This last comment stung him. He walked to the door and told something to the officer standing there. He turned back to Eona. "You can leave now. Go back to school." He dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

"You didn't answer my questions! Are you, Genzi?" Eona asked. Genzi's head snapped up.

"You have no right to call me by that name!" he yelled. Tears sprung to Eona's eyes.

"I was right, you are." Eona ran past him, and out of the station, ignoring the yells that officers made. She ran into the forest, and ran for a long time. She finally stopped in a clearing, and broke down, crying. Her trained ears heard someone coming, so she hid, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

A few seconds later, Kiwi walked into the clearing with Odd following closely.

"I could a sworn I heard someone crying." He shrugged his shoulders and called for Kiwi. Kiwi had walked up to the tree where Eona was hiding, and sat down.

Odd walked over to pick up Kiwi, and saw Eona. "WHOA!" Eona clapped her hand over his mouth. She pulled him behind the tree and held him. She beckoned for Kiwi to come, and Kiwi made it behind the tree right before a crudely made robot entered the clearing. Eona let go of Odd, and found a strong stick and a small stone.

She threw the stone in the opposite direction of where they were, and when the robot turned to see what had made the noise, she attacked it with the stick. She broke the stick, so she broke off a stray bar that was coming off its back. She beat the robot until it was on the ground.

Soon, the robot was in tiny pieces on the grass. She turned her back on the robot, and it was engulfed by a big cloud of black fog. Before Odd could shout a warning, it grabbed Eona around the neck. She passed out, stopped moving. Odd stood there stupidly, and he was about to call Jeremy, when they were engulfed by a big white flash.

Eona was introduced to the class, and everything seemed to be going as it had done before, but something weird happened right before Eona was called to the principal's office. As she got up to go to the door, she gave Odd a note.

**PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW BEFORE. PLEASE!**

"What did Eona give you, Odd?" asked Ulrich as they left the classroom.

"It just tells me not to tell anyone about what I saw. That happened before the time- past- thingie. She shouldn't remember that, should she?" asked Odd.

"We'll have to ask Jeremy." Ulrich let Odd get his lunch, then they went to talk to Jeremy. "Einstein, we have something to tell you. Odd met the new German before the past thing, and she remembers what happened."

"Either she already knows about Lyoko, or she found some way to bypass the system. What did the note say, Odd?"

"It just told me not to tell anyone what I saw."

"What did you see, Odd?" Yumi had come up behind Odd, freaking him out.

"DON'T DO THAT! She was just playing with Kiwi." Odd saw Eona glaring at him from behind Yumi. She came up behind Yumi.

"Hello. I'm Eona. I'm new here. Do you think you could show me around?" Eona directed her question to Yumi.

"Hi, Eona. I'm Yumi. I'm one of Odd's friends. These are Jeremy and Ulrich."

"Ahh, the German, and the French. You are Japanese, are you not?"

"That's right. You seem to know a lot about nationalities."

"I had to learn to identify people, and judge them on how they act, not judge them on how the countries treat one." Eona's face clouded over for a brief second, but it was so brief that one could've imagined it. "Were you born in Germany?" she asked Ulrich.

"No."

"You're lucky," she said with a smile. "Could you show me where my dorm is, Yumi? I'm not quite used to the way things work here."

"Sure. Follow me." Yumi led Eona to the girl's dorms. Eona spotted a payphone, and ran over.

"Please excuse me for a second. I have a very overdue call that has to be made." She quickly dialed a number. "Hello? May I please speak to Jei Hunsch?"

"Just a second." A gruff voice on the other line said.

"Eona?" a boy's voice said.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the food here is awful."

"Love you." Eona hung up the phone and stared at it for a while. Her face clouded over, and she punched the phone. The phone crumbled off the wall.

"Eona! You can't break the school's things!" gasped Yumi.

"Sorry. That call just upset me."

"Who was it?" she asked softly. Eona looked at her, then gasped.

"Run." Yumi turned and saw a huge black cloud coming towards them. "Hurry! That stuff will eat your skin slowly." Eona ran in the opposite direction of the gas cloud.

"How can you tell?" Yumi asked running with Eona.

"Smell the air. It has the pungent sent of slowly decaying skin."

"We have to split up," Yumi said, spotting the manhole. Eona turned to see how far away the gas cloud was, and Yumi crawled into the manhole, replacing the cover. Eona looked around for a way to escape the cloud, and spotted the manhole, not realizing that Yumi had just gone there. Eona crawled into it, replaced the cover, and shoved some cloth into the holes to keep the gas out of the sewer.

Eona walked along the sewer, ignoring the wheels that were laying there. She saw a ladder towards the end, and climbed up it. She went into the elevator, and quickly surpassed the security system that had been installed. She ended up in the supercomputer room. She saw Yumi sitting at the chair.

"Aelita, I think that Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were still in school when Xana attacked." Eona quietly snuck into the room, and somehow was able to make a sound by the elevator when she was by the computer. Yumi got up to see if it was one of the boys, and Eona pulled a small computer disk out of her pocket. She slipped it into the computer, and was back by the elevator before Yumi sat back down by the computer.

Eona went back into the elevator, and went to the transporters. She climbed into one, and was transported into Lyoko. She was in an outfit like Aelita's, but hers' was black and grey. She had a small gun, throwing darts, and a short sword. "Who are you?" asked a shocked Aelita when she landed.

"I'm new help." Eona stopped a laser a couple of feet away from Aelita, and sent it back at the hornet had shot the laser. She pulled out her gun, and blew up four more. "Hurry, before more come. You have to deactivate the tower before one of your friends has their skin eaten away!" Eona grabbed Aelita, who seemed to be frozen in place, and ran in the direction of the tower. She shoved Aelita inside, before a laser wall went out. She pulled out a dart, and blew up the megatank. Eona was engulfed in the white blob, and went back to the past. Eona had to relive the day all over again. She was relieved when no one was missing from classes. _Good. No one was killed by the gas._

Yumi came up to her during lunch. "How did you get into Lyoko? I didn't transfer you into it."

"Lyoko?" Eona said with a puzzled look on her face. "What is Lyoko?"

"The place that you went to before we were returned to the past."

"It is called Lyoko. I knew it as the tr…" she cut herself off, and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget that I was even in it." Eona walked away. Yumi went back to her friends.

"There's something odd about Eona. She went into Lyoko without having someone transfer her, and then she was about to call it something else when she stopped herself, and told me to forget that she even went into Lyoko."

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but before, when we were attacked by one of Xana's robots, she was able to get it to look away, then she attacked it. It was like she was trained to kill. She first attacked it with a stick, then she pulled an iron rod out of the robots' back, and destroy it. The thing is, the rod was securely wedged into the robot." Everyone stared thoughtfully at their food until the bell rang.

A few days passed, and Eona seemed to get along with everyone. She got on Sissi's good side, not that she really cared. She had fun playing the ignorant foreign student. Sometimes her thoughts would drift to her brother, and her parents, and an unconscious tear would trickle down her face.

One day, she found a stray soccer ball, and she grew excited. She had learned how to play in Germany, and in America. She did a couple of simple drills, and she was overjoyed. She cracked a huge smile, framed perfectly by her V- cut auburn/ green hair.

"That was great, Eona!" Her smile instantly disappeared at the sound of Odd's voice. She spun around with a shocked look on her face.

"You saw me!"

"Yeah! I came looking for you. Einstein wanted to talk to you about something. You should try out for the team."

"Where's Jeremy?" Odd led Eona to the factory. She already seemed to know where to go, so they walked side-by-side.

"What's wrong with you playing soccer? You seemed pretty good at those drills."

"I can't let them know my weakness." Odd was about to ask another question, but she held up her hand. "You'll know what I'm talking about later." They stayed in silence throughout the rest of the trip to the supercomputer.

They soon reached the room, and Yumi and Ulrich were there as well as Jeremy. "You wanted to see me?" asked Eona, giving Yumi and Ulrich a sideways glance.

"Yes. I'm surprised Odd remembered to get you. He would normally tell you when he saw you next. We are all very interested in how you knew about Lyoko." Eona knew that they wouldn't settle for a stupid answer, so she bowed her head. She sighed.

"I didn't know about Lyoko. I knew about the Training Grounds. We would practice, and have tests in the TG. It all ended when I became tired of practicing in it. I was punished by an elder for quitting the program. I was glad when they put me into a division." She shook her head, and smiled. "You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. I was in the Force since I was 1 and a half. The Force is a top secret German organization. Some parents tried to enroll their babies in it as soon as they are born, but others were forced into it. Jei and I were some of the children to be forced. We were happy for a while, but at nine, I just wanted to be a normal girl. I was able to escape Germany, but America rejected me. I was lucky that I could be accepted at Kadic, and stay there." She gave a small shrug.

"Who's Jei?" A look of pain and sadness crossed Eona's face.

"Jei is my twin. He was imprisoned when I escaped."

"How were you able to travel to America?" asked Jeremy. "Did your parents take you, or an older relative?"

"No. I don't know where my parents are, and I'm dead to my older brother."

"Who is he?"

"You know Inspector Jost? He was Genzi Hunch before he changed it. He did it because of something that happened in our past. He's a heartless fool."

"Why do you say that?" Eona smirked, which sent chills down everyone's spines.

"You've heard about how three people were killed by decision of court over the Malka case?" They nodded. "His fiancé was one of those people. They would still be alive today if it weren't for his testimony." Eona looked at her watch. "Please excuse me, I have to find a payphone. I have to call my brother, and torture the Force. Do any of you know of a payphone that's pretty far away? No, I'll just find it myself. Bye." With her words still lingering in the air, she left.

Eona went to the center of a nearby town, and found a payphone. She dialed a number, and waited. "Hello? May I speak to Jei Hunsch?" She waited a second.

"Eo?"

"Hi, Jei. You kay?"

"Yes. Same as before."

"Kay. Can't talk much. Miss you."

"Miss you, too." Eona hung up the phone, and went to a park by Kadic. She sat by a fountain for a long time, thinking. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. When a sweet smelling cloth covered her mouth, she just flung her arms behind her, and ran away.

She let her legs take control, and ran as fast as she could. The last thing she remembered, was hitting her head on a tree as she looked behind her.

Eona woke up, and she heard someone walking around. She forced herself to get up, and climb the tree she was by. "Are you sure she came this way, Do?"

"I'm positive. She came this way. You can still feel her presence here." Eona knew who they were. _I hope they don't know where I'm staying._ She disappeared from the branch a couple of seconds before one of the people looked up.

Eona landed with a soft thud on her bed. _Hopefully they didn't see me. I think that they're rookies. You don't go up to they person and chloroform them as your first. That just alerts them of your presence. I have to rest that tree gave me a killer headache._ Eona laid down on her bed, and fell asleep.

She woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Who is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Eona, it's me, Yumi. Are you ready for school?" Eona looked at her clock.

"It's not time for school. It's only 6:30. Why do I have to get up?"

"There's breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not going to school. I have this killer headache, and I don't think that I can listen to all those teachers' dronings, and some of them yelling for me to pay attention."

"Can I please come in?" Eona lifted her hand, and unlocked the door.

"It's unlocked." Yumi walked in. She looked at Eona, and gasped.

"Are you aware that you have a lump the size of a potato on your head? How could you not see it?"

"What bump?" Eona felt her head, and there was a huge lump there. "Great. I actually just woke up, so this is my first knowledge of this lump."

"You **just** woke up? You've missed three days of school, Eona. You should see the nurse. I'll help you there." Yumi pulled Eona up, and half dragged half supported Eona to the Infirmary.

"Hello, Yumi. Who's your friend?"

"This is Eona." She pushed Eona's hair away from her forehead, and the nurse gasped.

"How did you get that?" she asked as she got an ice pack.

"I was running fast, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It happens to me sometimes." Eona put the ice pack on her head. "Thanks. I'll be fine. Thank you for the ice pack."

"I don't think you should be leaving. You should be checked out by a doctor."

"I'm fine. It's just a bump. You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"I just don't want you getting really sick, then your parents will have to come and get you."

"They won't come. They know that I can take care of myself, and if it gets really bad, I'll just get my brother." She saw the nurse's face. "My parents are traveling, and I can't reach them. My brother is watching me at the moment." The nurse seemed to accept this, and let Eona go.

"Why'd you tell her that? You're brother won't come for you," Yumi whispered after they left.

"I can't let my parents know that I'm here. I'm still wanted by the Force. I think that I'm safe for the time being, but I know that they sent rookies to look for me in the city. They keep trying to find me, but I can't stop calling Jei. It's just wrong for me to give up on him just because the Force is looking for me."

_Eo!_ Eona stopped and looked around. _Jei? Jei is that you? Yes it's me. Who else would be talking to you in your head? Where are you? I'm going to France. I was able to escape. You should've been able to escape long ago. What were you waiting for! I was just waiting till you were closer. I'll be in France by next week, if I'm lucky. I hope that you can make it soon._

"Eona? Eona are you okay?" Yumi was asking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, I just remembered something."

"Good, because Xana just activated a tower. Come on, we need you to help us." Yumi grabbed Eona's arm and they went to the factory.

_Jei, I'm going to go to the TG. I think that I can get you here, just stay in my mind. Remember how we would scare people like that? Okay, I'll hide. I hope this works. Hopefully, nobody will find my body while you're in the TG._

Eona was soon in Lyoko, with Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. Jeremy noticed something wrong. "Eona, are you aware that there is a faint image of a person in black by you?" Eona looked over and saw the faint image of Jei.

"Just something that I can do. Don't worry, he won't harm you guys." It didn't take long for them to deactivate the tower, and return to the past.

Yumi went to Eona's room, and knocked, but there was no noise. She called out, but there was still nothing. She called Ulrich. "Hey, I think that there's something wrong with Eona. She should've answered her door, but it's like she's not even there."

"Are you sure? I'll call Jeremy, you see if she's really there." Yumi knocked again and called, but there was still no answer. She took her ID out of her pocket, and jammed it between the door frame and the door. It opened. Yumi looked around, but there was no Eona.

Yumi ran out of the girl's dorm building. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were outside. "Guys, Eona's not in her room! Where could she be?"

"We should search the grounds," suggested Odd. The others nodded. None of them felt like making fun of Odd for suggesting something serious.

"Let's meet at the factory when we're done searching," said Ulrich. After a couple of hours, everyone met at the factory, but none of them had found anything to tell them where Eona might be.

"The last place for us to check is the super computer and the Scanners." They all went down to the super computer, and found Eona asleep in the chair, and a boy who looked a lot like her looking at the computer. He looked at them as they entered.

"Hello, you must be Eo's new friends. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." He looked a lot like Eona, except for his hair was curly, and it had silver streaks. He also had the same slight German accent that Eona has.

"Don't be so formal," Eona said sleepily. "Guys, this is Jei. He was the faint person you saw in Lyoko. He was able to escape from the cell, and I was able to bring him here through our minds."

"Eo, did you tell them?"

"They don't know that I told these guys. But they could be in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jei, don't freak, but they sent people. Don't worry, though. Their total amateurs. They weren't very well trained. They tried to chloroform me in a public park on their first time. I was able to get away in time."

"Are you sure they don't know you're here? You used your real name."

"Jei! Calm down. They don't have any good hackers any more! You were the best, and no you're here! Chill!" Jei smiled.

"I'm normally the one telling you that."

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Ulrich.

"I just enrolled here, so I get to stay in the dorms."

"Which reminds me, we should be getting to class."

"It's lunch time," said Odd. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You would be the one to know when lunch time is, Odd," said Ulrich.

Soon, they were sitting at the lunch table, eating. Eona looked up when she heard someone walking towards them.

"Jei, here comes Sissi, she's the one I told you about." She couldn't say anything else, because Sissi was at the table.

"Hello, I'm Sissi Delmas. My father is the principal. You look like a nice person. Would you please sit with me, instead of these losers?" Eona had to stifle a laugh. Jei covered his mouth to hide a smile.

"Sorry, Pinkie, but I'd rather stay here. I want to be around to hold my sister back when she looses her temper. She's gotten into serious trouble at her previous schools when she lost her temper," he said, trying to keep a straight face at the look on Sissi's face.

"Who is your sister, then?" she said through her teeth.

"That would be Eona. She's also more than just my sister, though. She's my twin. Please, can you leave us alone now?" Sissi was so stunned, that she walked off in a daze.

"You're aware that she'll be back later, right?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. Eo told me all about how Pinkie is. I'll just have to be more creative." Eona got an evil look on her face.

"You still a good aim?"

"Yes, I am."

"I think you got rusty while imprisoned."

"I'm still a good shot!"

"Show me." Eona pulled a muffin out of her pocket, and handed it to him. "I made this when I was in America. It's pretty hard. I want you to hit Sissi, but not really hurt her. You also have to make it look like it came from a different direction, and have no one see you." Jei took the muffin.

"That's physically impossible!" said Jeremy.

"Watch the laws of physics be broken." Jei threw the muffin in the opposite direction of Sissi, and it went around the room, and hit her in the arm.

"Eo, you did it again, didn't you? Why do you have to do that?" Jei looked at her.

"I don't try to persuade you to do these things. It just happens." Eona tried to look innocent, but she failed miserably. Everyone laughed.

Eona and Jei walked around for the rest of the day. "Do you know how mom and dad are?"

"You really don't know then. Eo, they were killed. They were tortured to find out where you were. You know how much abuse the body can take. They were finally killed." They walked in silence for a while.

"I found Genzi," she said quietly after a while.

"Where is he?"

"He's working on the police force here, but I don't suggest seeing him. He is ashamed of us. He actually changed his name."

"Than it's truly just us. We no longer have any relatives in Germany, and Genzi no longer thinks of us as family."

"Jei, the people who came after me were about our age, but they weren't very well trained. What's up with that?"

"The government hasn't been putting as much money as before into the Force. They say that it's for important problems. I say that they didn't want to waste money on a program they never use."

"What happened to the others? The kids I mean."

"They went half and half. Part became international thieves, like Jenni and Gordo. Others joined the army, like the Twins."

"You must be mad that I left. I was the reason mom and dad died, and why you were imprisoned."

"Actually, you saved both of us from becoming like the others. Mom and dad would be happy that we are free." Eona suddenly felt the presence of four people. _They're following us. Want to see if they learned their maneuvers? Let's find out._ They sped up their pace, and they soon came to a building, which they ran into, and went to the stairwell. They were up to the third floor when they heard the others enter the stairwell.

_Want to go up the wall, bro? Haven't done that in a long time, sure you can lift us both. Positive, but if your don't believe that I can do it, you are free to run up the stairs. Never._

Eona and Jei stopped, and she touched his arm. They both rose, and they stopped on the 18th floor. "Do you think they can make it here before we leave?"

"If they're fast, they might reach it when we get back." They went into the door, and walked along the hallway until they found an elevator. Instead of going down, they went to the top floor, and went to the roof.

"Still as nimble as before?" asked Eona.

"You bet. Think you can make it to the school's dorm area?"

"You bet." They ran to the edge, and jumped at the last second. They jumped across a couple more roofs before they heard the door open on the side walk. _That took them forever. Duck!_ They hit the dirt so the others didn't see them.

The others ran off in the other direction, and Eona and Jei jumped all the way to Kadic, then Eona lowered them down. They said bye, and went to their dorm rooms.

Eona met with Jei before breakfast. They talked some more, then went to the lunchroom. Jei spotted a sign for a dance. "Eona, what's a turn-around dance?"

"It's a dance where the girl asks the boy to a dance, why?"

"The school's having one."

"Want to go with me? I don't really feel like having to ask someone else, and I'm sure you don't want to go with some stranger." Eona looked at the sign. "Great, we're going to be hearing about this all week. They got the Teenage Wolves. They're a popular band from Japan, and Odd's obsessed with them. I swear he knows more about them than the band does." Eona's ears twitched. "Sissi's coming. Watch out."

"Hello, Jei darling! I see you saw the sign for the dance. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm going with Eo. I don't really know anyone here, so she asked me."  
"But you're brother and sister!"

"Sooo. Where we come from, we're only allowed to take siblings." Sissi stormed off. While Jei had been talking with Sissi, Eona had opened her phone.

**Yumi-**

**Better ask Rich fast! Jei just turned Pinkie down! HURRY!**

**-Eo**

"Who'd you just IM?"

"Yumi. I told her to ask Ulri, and fast." They got their breakfast, and sat down with the others. Eona looked at Yumi, but she shook her head. Eona saw Sissi coming, and pushed her way into Yumi's mind.

"Ulrich, would you like to go to the turn-around dance with me?" she made Yumi ask. Everyone stared at Yumi and Ulrich.

"I-I-I guess," he was finally able to stutter out. Eona withdrew her mind, and saw Jei's face soften just a little. You would've had to have really keen eyes to see it.

_They needed the extra push. Yeah. That's why we did it. That, and to piss off Sissi._ Eona suddenly got an IM.

**Eo-**

**You made me, didn't you?**

**Yumi-**

**Had to. You were going to let Pinkie ask, and I needed another thing to piss her off.**

**Eo-**

**Another?**

**Yumi-**

**Jei and I are going to the dance together, and she's still sore about that. You both needed a push.**

**Eo-**

**What do you mean 'both'?**

**Yumi-**

**Jei did the same. We didn't want Pinkie to get a chance to say anything. Anyway, we just played off your real feelings.**

**Eo-**

**You mean that you guys just pushed our feelings forward. Thanks.**

Eona got up, pushed her tray towards Odd, and left the lunchroom. Eona looked around, and spotted the group of four, and it was obvious that they had seen her, too. As they started to walk towards her, she stared to run backwards. She was finally able to turn around, and start to run.

_Jei, they're here! I'm going to try and lead them away from the school._ Eona had soon led them far away from the school. She led them into an alley, and climbed the sides of the buildings. When she was at the top, she saw that they were just looking up. She went to the center of the building, and transported.

The Lyoko group was sitting by a tree, waiting for the bell to ring. Eona suddenly appeared in front of them. "They're far away," she said right before she collapsed. They ran up to her, and Jei picked her up.

"Transporting takes a lot out of her. She ran a long way, so she should be asleep for two days at most."

"Who did she mean when she said that 'they were far away'?" asked Yumi.

"They are the Force, or people from the Force. They were sent to get her, but they've messed up plenty of times. Hopefully, they'll try to get better plans."

"Why do they want Eona?"

"I know she told you a little about the Force, but not some of the most important things. When she quit TG practice, she was put into a group of older children. They also took me out of TG practice, so I could be with Eo. We were constantly sent out on missions to art museums. They took advantage of our unique powers. We were both great hackers, and we have powers that were even more useful. Eona has Kenesis, can tame any type of animals, and can make any noise to distract someone. I can heal people, can become invisible, along with anyone I'm touching at the time, and run super fast. We both can transport if any other escape route is closed."

The bell rang just then. "Should we take her to the infirmary?" asked Odd.

"That's okay. I'll stay with her. I don't have to be in school today. You guys should go to class." They reluctantly went to their classes.

Jei took Eona to her dorm, and let her sleep in her own bed. He made himself invisible, so he could see everyone without them seeing him. Eona slept the entire day, and nobody bothered her.

Eona woke up the next day, and saw Jei. "You up Jei?"

"You're not supposed to see me."

"Jei, I'm your twin. I can see you no matter what. How long have I been asleep?"

"A day. I think that the Force is still looking for you, but they're probably looking in the place where you disappeared. Get up. We have to get ready for school."

"You have no other clothes, do you?" Eona rolled her eyes, and got up. She pulled out a pair of brown shorts, and a tan t-shirt.

"Hey! These are mine!"

"I took almost all of your clothes. You can come back later for some them. Go to your room, and change." She pushed Jei out of her room, and changed her clothes. _Hey, Jei, I just had an awesome idea! Why don't we sing at the concert? Don't they have a band? Yes, but the band needs a break, so we could sing during their break. We don't have any musicians. Yumi told me once that they had their own band. They could play with us! We'll have to ask them._

Eona quickly ran to the lunchroom. She stopped Jeremy sitting at the table with his computer. "Hey, Jer," she said as she sat down. "Where's everyone?"

"Odd and Ulrich are getting breakfast, and Yumi's still at her parent's house. Why?"

"Yumi told me that you had a band, and I was wondering if you would like to play during the dance."

"Don't they have a band already?"

"Yep, but they'll need a break."

"I'll have to talk with them."

"How are you coming along with Aelita's materialization?"

"Still not working."

"You should talk with Jei. I'm sure he can help you out."

Towards the end of the day, Jeremy had talked with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, and they all agreed to play. Eona talked with the principal, and he eventually agreed to let them play when the band takes a break. They practiced, and soon, they could play the songs really well.

The day of the dance came fast. The boys were wearing slightly nice things. Odd was wearing a purple shirt, and tanish/purple shorts. Ulrich was wearing green shorts, and a tan shirt. Jeremy was wearing tan shorts and a blue shirt. Jei was wearing black shorts, a grey shirt, and a black/ grey hat.

The girls came after a couple of minutes. Aelita (who had been materialized with the help of Jei) was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a light pink shirt, and a pair of small pink heels. Her hair was full of big curls. Yumi was wearing a black skirt, a red tank, and a small pair of black heels. Her hair was curled in small ringlets. Eona was wearing a pair of black pants, a short dark green skirt, a dark green tank, black shoes, and black fishnet arm warmers. Her hair was spiked in the back.

"Took you long enough. Odd's afraid that we're going to miss the beginning of the first song." Everyone stayed on the dance floor for most of the dance. They would only leave to get a drink, or something to eat. When the band's break came, they had to drag Odd off the dance floor.

"We have a special treat. While the Teenage Wolves are on break, Lyoko, our own school band, will be playing for us," Mr. Delmas announced. He handed the mic to Eona. She nodded, and they started to play **Bring me to Life by Evanescence**:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

They let the sound stop echoing before they started to play **Broken by Seether**:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Then they played **My Immortal by Evanescence:**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

They ended by playing **Somebody Told Me by The Killers:**

Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

I'm breaking my back just to know your name

But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential, I've got potential

Ready let's roll onto something new

Takin' it's toll and I'm leaving without you

Ready let's roll onto something new

Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around

Pace yourself for me

I said maybe, baby, please

But I just don't know now

When all I wanna do is try

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around

They cleared off the stage while the crowd was clapping. Eona suddenly spotted someone that looked like Genzi. "I'll catch up with you later." Eona went up to him.

"Genzi?" The boy turned around, and saw that it was Matt. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother."

"Weren't you one of the people who were singing?"

"Yes, I'm Eona, and the other person who sang was Jei."

"Yo guys, this is one of the people who sang out there today!" Matt called out to the rest of his band.

"Cool!" said Bo, the bass player.

"She's better than you, Matt!" said Dru, the drummer.

"I don't think that's true," Eona murmured. She didn't like having all of this attention of famous musicians on her.

"What do you think of the band?" asked Matt.

"It's pretty good, but there are times when you hear the slightest mistakes, like when the drummer missed a beat in the last song. They're just the smallest mistakes."

"I'm surprised that anyone caught that."

"My friend was the one who noticed it first. Odd's you're biggest fan. He knows everything about you guys."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's been spewing facts all week. Everyone had to avoid him just to get some quiet. That made it really hard for his room mate to sleep." Eona suddenly tensed. "Please excuse me, I have to check something." Eona ran to the exit. She was sure that was where she had last felt her brother's presence, before it completely vanished.

"Jei? Jei, where are you?" Eona looked around frantically.

"Hey, Eona, are you okay?" It was Matt. He had just come out of the exit.

"I don't know where my brother is!"

"He should be fine, shouldn't he?"

"No, his presence suddenly vanished!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's my twin! If something happens to him, I can feel it. If he gets seriously hurt, I get totally out of wack. He's the yang to my yin. I get really bad when something happens to him." She felt panic rising in herself.

"Who would want to hurt Jei?"

"The Force. They're a secret German organization. We used to be their top…people. They found out that I'm here, and somehow got Jei here. They've done something to Jei, I just know it!"

"What's the Force?"

"They're a top secret German group. They take young children to train in their programs. We were taken when we were around one. We were taken into the programs at 1 and a half. They train us to fight, and be stealthy. We are constantly tested in drills and maneuvers. I was able to leave at the age of 9 by escaping the border patrols, but Jei was imprisoned.

"I've been on the run ever since then, and they've finally caught up with me." She suddenly was overcome by coldness.

"You've told him too much, 4. He must die now," said the shadows.

"I'm not 4 anymore! I'm not bound by your rules anymore, so I can tell anyone!"

"I was around to hear you tell him, so I have the right to kill."

"How would you know?" A boy around the age of 17 came out of the shadows.

"I was in the same training, so I know what I can do," he sneered. Eona moved in front of Matt.

"You're just mad that we were in a higher class, though I was younger!"

"A five year old had nothing to do in a B class! I was twice the agent that you were alone! They just moved you there because you had a twin, who doubled your power! Now, you'll both die!"

"He's a famous singer. You know that if you kill him, it'll cause a major investigation."

"No, because I've been planning this for 5 years! You killed him, then you killed yourself out of disgust." A flurry of bullets came towards them, only to be stopped a couple of feet away.

"You obviously have forgotten what I can do, JEZ." Eona's words were taunting. That word from anyone else would've been just words, but from her, they could make the most trained mind snap. Jez was no exception.

"I'M NO LONGER JEZ! I'M 2!" With those words, another barrage of bullets came at them, only to be stopped like the ones before them. Soon, Eona and Matt were completely surrounded by a sphere of bullets.

"Matt, I need you to go inside, and not tell anyone what you've seen and heard. You'll be endangering yourself, and they won't believe you. What I'm going to do next is very dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I tried the door as soon as I heard the first gunshot, but it's locked."

"CRAP! Okay, I need you to grab my arm, but allow it to move. Don't panic when it's over." When Matt had her arm, she flung her arms out, sending the bullets flying everywhere. In the split second of confusion that the bullets had created, Eona had transported.

"We're safe for the moment," Eona mumbled, collapsing on the carpeted floor. Matt looked around, and noticed that they weren't in the alley, but in his hotel room. He carefully picked Eona up, and put her on his bed. He thought about calling his band, but it was so late, that he just grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and slept on the floor.

He woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He looked out the peep hole, and saw Bo and Dru. "What do you guys want?" he asked groggily as he opened the door.

"Brought you some breakfast," said Bo, holding up a cup of coffee, and a bag.

"We came to check if you were okay. You didn't come back to the dance, so we had to have someone play a CD. He had a creepy purple splotch, and wore all purple."

"He told us like twenty times that his name was Odd," Bo said rolling his eyes. Both guys froze when they saw Eona.

"She collapsed from exhaustion, and we were locked out of the gym. I would've felt awkward going in the front door, carrying her, and I didn't know where she was staying, so I just took her here." His friends took that excuse. They talked for a while, and Eona didn't wake up.

After the second day of Eona sleeping, Matt took her back to school, but he did it when everyone was asleep, and he left her inside he girl's dorm. When Aelita went down to meet the others for breakfast, she found Eona there. She immediately called up Jeremy. "I just found Eona. She's here at the girl's dorm, but she's at the bottom of the steps. She looks like she's asleep. What should we do?"

"Try to get her up. I'll get Jei up, and we'll head over there." Aelita tried to wake up Eona, but she just groaned, and turned over. Soon, Jeremy arrived with Jei.

"Anything?"

"I tried to wake her up, but she just groaned and turned, and she won't wake up."

"She must've done something that put a major strain on her mind, and she got exhausted," explained Jei.

"What's up?" It was Yumi, with Ulrich and Odd.

"Aelita found Eona."

"Where was she?"

"Just lying at the bottom of the stairs."

"Shut up, guys. I need to sleep," Eona mumbled.

"She's up!" Odd yelled.

"No, she's just speaking. It's something that she does."

"Yeah, she does that in class. When she's called on by the teacher, she'll say the answer, but when the bell rings, she acts like she just got up," Ulrich said.

"You mean she acts like a sleep walker, but without the walking?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, she can go to school, and be totally asleep, but it'll seem like she's half awake. She used to do it during missions, when she wouldn't get enough sleep. She seems to be more intelligent, and she can move faster when she does this, but she won't remember anything when she does wake up. Here, you girls should take her to her room. She needs to sleep off her exhaustion."

By the time they got her up to her room, they had almost missed breakfast. "We should just go to class." The whole day went on without any problems, and when everyone went to check on Eona, she was still asleep.

"I'm still curious as to how she got here. She wasn't there when we looked for her last time." As if on cue, Eona's phone rang. Jei answered.

"Hello? No, this is Jei. She's fine. She's just sleeping. What happened? Oh, I see. Thanks for looking out for her. I'll be sure to tell her that." Jei put the number in Eona's sealed phone book, and deleted it from her list of calls.

"Who was that?"

"That was Matt. He was the one who dropped Eona off. Turns out, when she went to do something, she met Matt and his band. She went to check something in the ally, when Jez and some others came, and attacked them. She was able to hold off the bullets, and then she transported them to his hotel room. He was just calling to see if she was okay."

"EONA MET MATT!" Odd looked like a fish out of water.

"Yeah. Hmmm, Jez. I remember now. He was mad that Eona had been moved into a higher group than him, when he was younger."

"He's 2," Eona murmured from her bed.

"Lovely. When you're in the high ranks of the Force, you're given a number. Eona was 4 and I was 6. Now, Jez has become second in command, or 2. He's held a grudge at both of us. If it wasn't Eona showing him up, it was me, or it was both of us."

"How can you be sure what number you are?"

"Well, you're given a tattoo, and as you move up in ranks, they put your new number directly under the one before it." As he said this, he showed them the number 6 that had been tattooed on the back of his neck.

"Mornin'," Eona sat up, stretching.

"You're finally up. How ya feel?"

"Fine. Augh, what time is it?"

"Well, you missed school today. Eo, Matt called, asking how you were."

"Oh, yeah. He's a nice person. Sorta enclosed, though. You wanna know something kewl? He's a wolf."

"That's so kewl, Eo."

"What are you talking about?" asked Odd, not wanting to be left out of a conversation that involved Matt.

"Well, when she wants to, she can see what type of animal people are."

"You wanna know something weird, he looks so much like Genzi. I mean, other than the animal, and the personality, they could be twins. It's so creepy."

"What type of animal was Genzi?"

"He's a… um…what's it called? An orm," she said to Jei.

"She means a snake." They stared at her.

"Hey, you try remembering 16 languages, and not forgeting what some words are. Now, will you guys please evacuate my room?" Everyone grudgingly got up, and left her room. Eona sat on her bed for a while, before she changed her clothes. She knew that she would be okay for a while, because she felt the presence of Jez finally leave the country.

This is the end of the first part of Eona's story. Please wait for the second part to come. Thanks.

-Mello-Out-


End file.
